Red Christmas
by Zimra David
Summary: Le soir du Réveillon, Lisbon doit rattraper la pire bêtise de son consultant. Rating T pour le language.


_Voilà un nouvel OS de Mentalist pour aller avec les fêtes, un peu en retard. Un autre suivra dans quinze jours, mais pas du tout dans la même ambiance, enfin, vous verrez bien! Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Red Christmas**

La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant les toits d'une fine couche blanche, faisant crisser les pneus des rares véhicules encore sur la route ce soir-là. Diverse cantiques résonnaient dans la rue, portées par la très légère brise de cette nuit de décembre. C'était une douce soirée d'hiver, un agréable soir de Réveillon. Des rires se faisaient entendre lorsque l'on passait devant les pavillons, apercevant quelques personnes réunies autour d'une table, la cheminée allumée, les enfants sur les genoux. Oui, la nuit était belle pour un vingt-quatre décembre.

Plus loin, dans une petite rue sinueuse entièrement blanche, les chants et les rires ne parvenaient pas, absorbés par la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol. Une poubelle à demi-pleine traînait devant une porte de bois pourrie, trempée par la neige et rongée depuis des années par les termites. La fenêtre ébréchée laissait passer un courant d'air frais, faisant virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme brune, debout au centre du salon désaffecté.

« Jane, sortez.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Jane, pour l'amour de Dieu, une fois dans votre putain de vie, sortez de cette foutue baraque ! » hurla Lisbon, secouant ses poings serrés devant le nez du consultant.

L'homme la dévisagea, neutre, avant de prendre le chemin de la porte qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer. Lisbon, restée seule, se tourna vers le corps qui jonchait le sol, baignant dans son sang. Le plus terrifiant tueur en série de la dernière décennie se trouvait là, gisant au sol dans une position des plus grotesques. Elle avait déjà pris le temps d'analyser cette scène, de fixer, en retenant les spasmes de dégouts qui la parcouraient, les yeux vitreux de John le Rouge. Oui, elle avait fixé le cadavre à s'en donner mal au crâne depuis plus d'une heure, mettant son portable en silencieux pour éviter d'avoir à rejeter les appels de son frère qui s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir arriver. Il aurait suffi d'une balle, d'une balle de Jane entre les deux yeux ou partout ailleurs même, pour que la théorie de la légitime défense entre en compte. Il était, malgré ses pitreries, un homme respecté de la plupart des hauts dignitaires du CBI, Hightower aurait bouclé l'affaire et se serait chargé de la partie presse d'une main de fer. Cependant, il avait fallu que le consultant agisse de manière saugrenue, comme à son habitude.

Les yeux du tueur, révulsés autant par la douleur que la jouissance, jouissance d'avoir accompli son but ultime, fixaient les pieds de Lisbon sans les voir. Son corps était meurtri de coups de couteau, allant de la simple griffure à l'éventrement total. Le sang avait imbibé sa chemise déchiquetée mais un rictus ironique perçait quand même sur son visage. On aurait dit un pantin, un horrible pantin démembré abandonné par son propriétaire. Et le responsable de cette barbarie se trouvait en ce moment même dans la ruelle, égal à lui-même.

Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la pièce, ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune inspectrice. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle trouve le moyen d'arranger tout cela. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jane se faire enfermer, passer le restant de sa vie derrière les barreaux, ou pire, la terminant à l'aide d'une injection létale. Il ne méritait pas ça, son crime aussi odieux soit-il. A chaque fois qu'elle imaginait les policiers l'embarquer, menottes aux poignets, elle revoyait son visage rieur, amusé, enfantin. Comment pouvait-elle simplement décrocher son téléphone pour l'envoyer là-bas ? Elle savait qu'il ne broncherait pas, quoiqu'elle fasse. Il attendrait, assis là, n'ayant plus aucun but, plus aucune motivation ou envie de fuir. Il venait de tourner la plus grosse page de son histoire, et il se pouvait bien que ce soit la dernière du livre.

L'air frais remis un peu d'ordre dans l'esprit de Lisbon, et elle se secoua, arpentant à nouveau la pièce des yeux. Le salon désaffecté était vide, à l'exception d'une chaise en bois, éclatée en mille morceaux, qui avait servie à attacher le tueur. Le tapis, sur lequel trônait le cadavre, était méconnaissable, chaque brin de tissus ou presque étant imbibé du sang de John le Rouge. Les autres meubles étaient tous protégés par un ciré opaque, couvert de poussière, et semblaient avoir été épargnés par la boucherie. L'esprit policier de la jeune femme fonctionnait à toute allure, alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses poches de quoi se couvrir les mains. Le tapis était la première chose compromettante. Le corps, bien qu'extrêmement mutilé, ne posait pas de réels problèmes, tant que Jane se tenait loin de lui. D'ailleurs, il fallait que Lisbon vérifie l'état du consultant un homme barbouillé de sang dans le quartier le soir du Réveillon ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Lisbon rassembla le bois de la chaise dans un coin du tapis et sortie, sans un regard pour le cadavre. Dehors, Jane était assis sur les marches, le pantalon trempé par la neige qui se teintait de rouge. Il semblait réfléchir, un air impassible sur le visage. Ses mains pleines du sang de l'assassin étaient sagement posées sur ses genoux, dans la position parfaite du cancre qui attendait le proviseur. Et le proviseur, c'était elle.

« Jane.

-Lisbon.

-Vous avez fait une belle connerie.

-Je ne considère pas ça tel quel.

-Et bien moi si ! Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à l'équipe, à Hightower ? Pourquoi vous précipiter dans cette putain de baraque pour buter ce fumier ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu l'équipe d'assauts, ou l'un d'entre nous. Enfin, si au moins vous aviez pris la peine de nous prévenir… »

Elle stoppa sa tirade, voyant bien qu'hurler sur le blond ne changeait absolument pas sa façon de voir les choses. Elle le maudissait, à cet instant précis, elle avait envie de sortir son arme pour lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

Elle soupira et se rendit à sa voiture, sortant du coffre un costume que Tommy avait oublié chez elle à Thanksgiving. Elle retourna auprès du consultant, qui la regardait faire, cynique.

« Enfilez ça, lança-t-elle en faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait que ce costume valait une bonne centaine de dollars, allez Jane ! »

Il ne posa aucune question et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, le blond se changeant lentement dans un coin, roulant son costume trois pièces en une boule, recouverte de sa veste afin que Lisbon ne se tache pas en le prenant. Elle lui arracha presque des mains et enfourna le tout dans son sac. Il lui fallait agir vite, vite et bien. Deux mots qu'elle n'associait pas la plupart du temps, et pour cause, vite fait bien fait n'était pas son diction favoris.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le corps, presque narquois, du célèbre tueur en série, elle hésita. Cela valait-il le coup qu'elle risque sa carrière ? Qu'elle foute des années de travail aux ordures pour sauver Jane de sa destinée, qu'il avait très bien décidé lui-même ? La réponse s'imposa lentement à elle, lorsqu'elle se remémora la soirée qui avait eu lieu, en l'honneur des fêtes de fin d'année, quelques jours plus tôt au CBI. VanPelt avait tant rie aux blagues de Jane, Cho avait même esquissé ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un sourire… Et Hightower lui avait confié combien elle était fière de l'équipe, et de son tandem avec Jane, en particulier. Il ne pouvait pas jeter tout ça, _elle_ ne pouvait pas. Il fallait donc qu'elle agisse, et maintenant.

En une demi-heure, le corps ensanglanté du tueur se retrouva empaqueté dans le plastique solide qui recouvrait les meubles de la demeure abandonnée. Jane n'avait rien dit mais l'avait observé faire en silence, debout dans un coin de la pièce, son costume de fêtes jurant horriblement avec l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle eut chargé le corps dans sa voiture, elle retourna rouler le tapis qu'elle recouvrit lui aussi d'un plastique qu'elle expédia dans son coffre. Elle monta dans le véhicule, le sac contenant les habits de Jane sur la banquette arrière. Ce dernier était resté devant la maison, traînant dans la petite allée.

Lisbon parcourue la dizaine de kilomètres qui l'éloignait de son but le plus rapidement sans pour autant bousiller sa boîte de vitesse, de peur de se faire flasher. Ce n'était pas le moment de répondre à un contrôle de police…

Arrivée devant la baie, déserte par cette froide soirée, Lisbon soupira. Elle était sur le point de commettre un acte irréparable, qui lui vaudrait des années de prison s'il était découvert. C'était donc le moment d'être méticuleuse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sorti le corps de John le Rouge de son coffre, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'avait pas salit ce dernier. Elle se rendit devant l'eau, givrée par endroits, la fractura d'un coup de pied, et poussa le corps presque froid de l'assassin de tant de personnes. Il s'enfonça lentement, très lentement, avant de disparaître définitivement dans les profondeurs ténébreuses. Elle se secoua il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'agir désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle retourna dans son véhicule, retournant en ville et roulant plusieurs minutes. Elle arriva dans une aire désaffectée et elle sorti le sac de vêtements, le tapis et les plastiques qui s'entassaient dans sa voiture. Elle les disposa dans un coin avant de sortir son zipo, unique lègue de son père. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'en servir dans des circonstances aussi funestes, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Bientôt, les flammes léchèrent les objets, réchauffant un peu l'atmosphère glacée de cette nuit de décembre. Lisbon attendait, afin d'être sûre que toutes les preuves seraient belle et bien réduites à l'état de cendres Quand ce fut fait, elle retourna dans sa voiture, non sans avoir minutieusement inspecté le coffre. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle la change…

L'agent du CBI fut rapidement de retour devant la sinistre maisonnée, où, comme elle l'avait prédit, Jane y était toujours planté. L'heure de la discussion était arrivée, et elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir, oh ça non.

« Lisbon, dit-il avec une intonation telle qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il la saluait.

-Ce que je viens de faire, Jane, ce que je viens de faire ne doit en aucun cas être interprété comme si je vous avais couvert ou je-ne-sais quoi ! J'ai juste sauvé l'honneur du CBI, de Hightower et de l'équipe ! Je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous, Jane.

-Ca tombe bien, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que Jane s'en voulut. Lisbon s'empourpra légèrement, respirant plus fort en le fixant droit dans les yeux de ses prunelles étincelantes. Le consultant réfléchit à une façon de rattraper le coup, toutefois son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner normalement depuis le début de cette soirée.

« Très bien, répliqua alors Lisbon, d'un calme effarant, alors je vais vous dire ce que vous allez faire, Jane.

-Lisbon…

-Fermez-là ! explosa-t-elle en levant les poings, vous n'avez plus besoin du CBI pour accomplir votre vengeance de merde, parfait ! Dégagez, prenez des vacances, changez d'Etat, mais partez, et partez loin de préférence avant que je ne vous rattrape pour vous coffrer ! Disparaissez de nos vies, prétextez, je ne sais pas moi, une envie de vacances ! Après toute, une toute nouvelle vie s'offre à vous, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, pauvres petits flics imbéciles qui n'avons rien vu venir, c'est ça ? »

Alors que Lisbon s'emportait, lissant sa colère déferler sur l'homme qui n'avait jamais suscité autant de sentiments contradictoires en elle, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'elle frôlait la crise d'hystérie et il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Lisbon gifla Jane de toutes ses forces, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, portant sa main à sa joue endolorie, l'air éberlué. La jeune femme se redressa, les yeux luisants de colère. A cet instant précis, elle semblait avoir pris dix centimètres et toiser Jane d'une bonne demi-tête. Ce dernier, encore sous le choc de la gifle, semblait revenir peu à peu à lui.

« Partez, Jane, cassez-vous de ce putain d'Etat, et emportez vos problèmes avec vous, trouvez en une autre pour vous aider, j'en ai ma claque de vos conneries ! Je risque constamment mon job avec vous, et ce soir vous avez dépassé les bornes.

-Lisbon, je…

-Je m'en fou, s'obstina-t-elle, disparaissez. »

Le consultant se redressa, la suppliant du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas maintenant… Il avait besoin d'elle, jamais il ne pourrait rebâtir un semblant d'existence si elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle était sa force, son courage. Son unique raison de continuer de se lever, de sourire… Il avait tout foutu en l'air. C'était le fantôme de sa femme et de sa fille, ou bien Lisbon. Deux amours oubliés, contre son petit bout de femme qui n'hésitait pas à le remettre en boîte. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu le pousser à choisir Lisbon, à commencer une nouvelle vie, à tourner le dos à son passé, il avait préféré s'accrocher aux esprits de son passé, aux souvenirs de sa famille, à un futur inexistant. Et le voilà, encore debout après l'affrontement final contre le tueur qui avait ruiné sa vie. Il avait terminé l'une de ses existences, et enterré l'autre au même moment. Il avait retrouvé pour quelques instants Charlotte et Angela, pour abandonner définitivement Lisbon. Un choix rude, cruel, et sur lequel il ne pouvait pas revenir.

Lisbon continua de le fixer, déterminée, de la colère et de la rancœur plein les yeux alors qu'elle le regardait reculer, sans la lâcher ses yeux. Elle resta de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la rue, la laissant seule devant la maison où s'était déroulé le sinistre. Jamais elle ne c'était sentie aussi seule. Jamais.

Lorsque le ronronnement annonçant le démarrage de la vieille DS de Jane retentit et qu'un éclair bleu ciel passa devant la ruelle, Lisbon se décida à rejoindre son propre véhicule, jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone au passage. Tommy avait laissé plusieurs messages et elle se hâte de lui répondre qu'elle arrivait après un léger contretemps. Il ne la questionna pas, la faisant promettre d'être prudente sur les routes. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa voiture, le chœur de l'Eglise la plus proche lui parvint en même temps que les douze coups de minuit. Elle s'enferma dans son 4x4, refusant d'écouter plus longtemps les effusions de joie qui avaient lieu partout autour d'elle. La jeune femme allait mettre le contact lorsqu'elle remarqua une enveloppe, posée à côté de son volant. Bien qu'elle sache de qui elle provenait, et qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal à oublier cette histoire en l'ouvrant, sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

Seule une bague glissa dans sa main, le métal froid vrillant sa peau. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder la gravure pour savoir de qui elle venait. Les larmes affluèrent alors qu'elle donnait un violent coup sur son tableau de bord. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec elle ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle pensait prendre la bonne décision elle foutait toujours tout en l'air ?

Assis dans sa vieille DS, un pâté de maison plus loin, Jane tourna silencieusement la clef de contact, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son ancienne supérieure qui pleurait dans sa voiture. Il n'était qu'un con. Un con doublé d'un lâche.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'éloigna dans la nuit, la fenêtre entrouverte pour laisser entrer les cantiques de Noël qui raisonnaient de part et d'autres de la ville.

« Joyeux Noël, Lisbon. Pardonnez-moi. »

* * *

_Eh oui, pas vraiment dans l'ambiance conte de fée de Noël, hein? N'hésitez quand même pas à me laisser un commentaire, car qui sait, une suite dort peut-être sur mon ordinateur, attendant sagement votre manifestation alors... Faites chauffer les claviers!_


End file.
